


Fun Kustard shorts

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Sickfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, passive aggressive papyrus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 04:40:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17257733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This is for a bunch of fun little scenarios and requests submitted to me either here or via my tumblr! Feel free to slide into my dm's and drop a request any time!! (c-orrin.tumblr.com)This will be primarily focused on Kustard (UT Sans/UF Sans) but im more than happy to include any extra pairings on the side for any requests!If you want to request something, feel free to send anything! I am open to literally anything, I have no limits for what I will or will not write since not a whole lot really bothers me. I'm more than happy to do any kind of scenario or AU as in like modern au/mafia au/coffee shop au/au where the whole underground thing never happened/etc. So if you want to request some weird stuff, feel free! I love writing different things, and this will be a good breather from my other Kustard series! :)tags and relationships will be updated as I go! chapter specific warnings will be in the notes at the start of the relevant chapter - NSFW chapters will be marked as such in the title!





	1. Comic is Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: red or sans is sick and the other has to take care of them
> 
> i think Sans has a bad habit of overworking himself without realising it until he actually gets sick from it. good job red is always there for him!

Red awoke to the sound of Comic’s heavy breathing from the other end of the bed. Rubbing his eye sockets tiredly, he moved behind his soul mate and wrapped his arms around him, frowning as he felt the heat radiating from his bones.

“ **sweetheart, you’re burnin’ up. are you ok?”** Red asked worriedly, turning Comic’s skull to face him. His face was flushed, sweaty, and his eye lights flickered with the effort of keeping them on.  **"babe, yer sick, what're ya gettin' up for?"**

“…’m fine, not sick…gotta go to work.” He shrugged himself free of Red’s arms and stood up, squeaking when he knees buckled. He squeezed his eye sockets shut in preparation for hitting the floor, but he never did.

When he never hit the floor, he cracked one eye socket open and noticed he was floating a few inches from the floor. Red caught him with blue magic and sighed to himself as Comic blinked dumbly at him, moving and letting Comic gently down on the bed.

“ **you ain’t goin' nowhere. you’ve been workin’ yerself too hard again and got yerself sick.”**

“b-but-” He tried to get up only to be pushed back down by Red.

“ **i will tie you to this bed if i have to.”** He frowned at Comic.

“you mean like we did yesterday? heh.”  He suddenly coughed painfully, clutching his chest and groaning. “okay, okay...i’ll go back to sleep.”

“ **good. i’m gonna get breakfast, ya want anythin’?”** Comic hummed thoughtfully at the question.

“summin’ with cherries. they’re sweet and remind me of you!” He grinned lazily as he snuggled back into the blanket. Red rolled his eye lights but couldn’t help but smile as he leaned down to press and kiss to his skull.

“love you, babe.”

“ **yeah, yeah, i know. now shut up and get some rest.”**


	2. Mocking Mettaton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt was: comic and red sitting on the couch, both of them making fun of whatever they're watching on TV.
> 
> first thing i thought of was mettaton lol. papyton is implied here, i just thought it fit!   
> i think pap can be extremely passive aggressive, and i like to think he doesnt really get along with Red, he just tolerates him because he makes Sans happy <3

“ **his legs are too long.”**

“i know, he's just so _robotic_.”

“ **he’s so hard.”**

"that was lame."

**"yeah."**

“can he even fuck? or d’you think he just has a usb port?”

“HOW DARE YOU GUYS SPEAK OF METTATON THIS WAY!”

Red and Comic both jumped at Papyrus’ sudden yelling behind them. Comic grinned, looking up at his visibly annoyed brother and shrugged.

“’sup, bro.” He held his laughter. Papyrus was furious.

“HE IS EXTREMELY PASSIONATE AND LOVES WHAT HE DOES. HE DOES NOT DESERVE THIS SLANDER.” Papyrus folded his arms with a huff.

“aw c’mon, bro. we’re just joking around.” He elbowed Red in the ribs who was still watching the TV and snickering to himself. Papyrus paused, staring at his brother.

“…I EXPECTED BETTER FROM YOU, SANS.” He stormed out the room, leaving Comic and Red staring at each other awkwardly.

“ **…whoops?”** Red shrugged and grinned, clearly not feeling the least bit guilty. Comic shoved him playfully, making him fall off the couch.

“you know we’re gonna have to endure his cooking now to make up for it.”Comic held back a smile, watching as Red’s eye sockets widened in horror.

“ **oh god, no. anything but that please.”** He crawled forward, tugging on Comic’s shorts, looking up at him and pretending to beg.

“better go apologise before he puts glass in your spaghetti. again.” Comic kicked Red off him and laughed watching him stumbled up the stairs too quickly to beg for Papyrus’ forgiveness.


	3. PTA Sans and Frisk's teacher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: PTA!Sans and Teacher!Red 
> 
> it took me a while to come up with an idea for this, so i hope its ok!!

“hey, kiddo. what’d ya do this time? and why'd they call me instead'a tori?” Sans grinned, ruffling Frisk’s hair as he arrived outside the office. Frisk just shrugged cluelessly.

 

“huh. guess i’ll find out. i’ll be five minutes, and i’ll get us ice cream on the way home.” He winked as Frisk smiled, stepping into the room. “alright, buddy, you and me are gonna have a problem. two things; one, why’s my kid here when they didn’t do anything, and two, the kid's mom is first point of contact, so why-...”

 

Sans stopped when he looked up and made eye contact with Frisk’s teacher. He suddenly got light headed and dizzy, his soul fluttering and pounding in his rib cage, he felt his face flush as warmth spread through his bones. Sans slapped a hand over his mouth quickly to muffle his soft gasp, clutching his chest as his soul slammed against his ribs. He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself so he could speak. He had just found his soul mate.

 

“r-right um, ok, lemme just start again….” he laughed awkwardly, walking over to the desk where the school teacher was looking at him with wide eye sockets, still clutching his chest, and held his hand out awkwardly. “the name’s sans. sans the skeleton. s’nice to meet you.”

 

Sans was practically beaming. He had given up on finding his soul mate years ago, and so to find them so suddenly with no effort? Sans was ecstatic.

 

“ **c-call me red.”** Slowly, Red found himself able to take the hand offered to him. Both skeletons shuddered at the warmth spreading through their bones at the touch.

 

“huh. cute...” Sans stated absently, smiling wider as the colour over Red’s cheek bones darkened.

 

“ **what’s cute?”**

 

“...you.”

 

Red had to hide his face in his hands out of embarrassment. Stars, his soul mate was so kind, and warm, and nice. He didn’t know what to do with himself, only looking up when Sans held a crumpled piece of paper up to his face.

 

“ **what’s that?”**

 

“my number. my soul mate should have it” He winked as Red took it and stared at it intensely like it was the most important thing he owned. He looked back up at Sans, wondering how he was acting so confident and smooth when the blue over his cheek bones told him Sans was just as nervous as he was.

 

“well, uh, i should probably get back to my kid… it was...really nice to finally meet you” Sans grinned brightly, waving as he turned to leave.

 

“ **o-oh, yeah, you too! and s-sans?”** He paused as Sans looked back. **“frisk didn’t do anything wrong. they, uh, actually asked me to call you here for them.”**

 

“oh really?” Sans’ brow bones raised in surprise as his grin slowly grew wider. “welp, see ya later.”

 

Sans closed the door behind him and fell back against it once outside. He clutched his chest and took a shaky breath, cocking a brow at Frisk who was smiling up at him expectantly.

 

“what’re ya smiling at, you little brat?” He smiling teasingly. Frisk shrugged.

 

“ya thought i’d wanna meet another skeleton monster didn’t ya?” He took the hand Frisk held out for him to hold as they started walking. Frisk nodded enthusiastically, making Sans blush lightly and look away at the kind gesture.

 

“i did. heh. thanks, frisk.”


End file.
